


[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了02

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了02

[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了02

 

＊＊＊＊

Krist难耐的夹着屁股，扭动着腰，但是刚射过的性器又颤颤巍巍的立起来了，整个洗手间都充斥着他的信息素，如果没有alpha帮他……

“帮帮我……singto……”

Krist已经顾不得羞耻了，强烈的情欲使他不管不顾，只想赶紧让身体里这股热潮停下……

singto向前走了一步，微微弯腰居高临下的看着Krist，一片阴影投在身后瓷砖上，把坐在马桶上的Krist完全覆盖住。

嘴角勾起一抹微笑，平光镜片在洗手间的白日光灯照耀下反射出高光。

“这可是你说的……”

Krist抬起头，露出雪白脖颈，动脉青筋呈蓝紫色，看起来无比脆弱，昭示着他进行着怎样的忍耐。

Krist前倾忍不住环住singto的脖子，逼迫他弯下腰，腿也张开敞在singto膝盖两边，不断磨蹭着，似乎这样能舒服一点……

还不够，还要更多……

Krist眼眸紧紧盯着singto鼓起的那处，没有犹豫的蹲下，但腿软一下子跪到了冰凉的瓷砖上，拉开singto的拉链和内裤，把半硬的性器掏出来，二话不说就舔上去了……

alpha的气味和精液能让omega好受很多，singto的性器和他斯文的外表极其不符，alpha的那处比omega要大，但Krist没想到能这么大……上面布满了可怖的青筋，虽然进入Krist的小嘴有些困难，但不妨碍他边舔着singto的性器边呻吟出声。

singto皱了皱眉，似乎不满于这样的轻舔。

“含深一点……”

singto修长的手指穿梭在Krist的黑色发丝间，突然往前重重按压，一下子顶到喉咙深处，不停的顶胯抽插，在Krist感到嘴酸，喉咙要被撞裂时，一阵滚烫的精液射入他的口中。

Krist一股脑的全吞了，被呛到的咳嗽了两声，嘴角上全是喷发出来的精液……属于alpha的味道，对于omega来说美妙极了。

Krist出神的伸出小舌舔了舔嘴角周围，似乎想把那些遗漏的精液也全都卷入腹中。

singto感觉刚射过的性器又抬起头了。

“转过身去。”

singto的口吻带着不容抗拒的威严，omega对alpha天生的服从命令……可是Krist动了动腿，实在起不来。

singto双手穿过Krist的腋下，把他提起然后放在马桶盖上，背对着自己。

然后帮他褪下裤子内裤，后穴早已是一片滑腻，内裤里精液和蜜液融合在一起，湿了一大片。

“呜啊，啊——”

Krist感受到singto探入一根手指，在里面摸寻着，忍不住的呻吟起来，难耐的扭到着腰。

singto笑了笑，他的小kit等不急了呢~

然而只是淡淡的命令道：“别乱动。”

“屁股抬高一点。”

Krist呜咽着，下沉着腰，听话的抬起屁股，小穴正好完美对着singto的视线，singto满意的拍了拍Krist屁股，继续在小穴中动作着。

singto的手指抠挖着内壁，弯曲摸索，终于找到了藏在深处的肉瓣，只是轻轻拨开，就感受到Krist异常的敏感激动。

singto嘴角勾起一抹笑，在黑框眼镜下显得斯文极了。肉瓣后面更深的地方应该就是输精口了，他想。不过手指伸不进去，需要更长一点的东西……

singto没有犹豫的掏出自己全硬的性器，对准花心，顺着蜜液的润滑，直接插入，撑开内壁所有褶皱，直达最深处。

“啊！呜啊啊啊——”

突如其来的填满让Krist爽到破音尖叫，双手紧紧抓住高处的抽水盖，从脚趾到头顶灭顶的快感使他浑身颤栗。

singto双手有力的抓住Krist肉感十足的臀肉，在Krist体内律动起来，顶到输精口，缓缓研磨那处，通过后穴让Krist射出来，那么他第一天的发情就会结束了。

singto伏下身子，紧贴着Krist的后背，在冲撞的同时双手也伸到前面去抚摸按压Krist的乳头，每每撞到最深处，Krist总会如溺水的人般头颅摇晃着，脖颈后侧的红痕在singto眼前晃来晃去，犹如梅花印记。

低头闻着那处，淡淡的红酒香味，酸酸甜甜的，又让他联想到身下的人，总是一副神采飞扬的样子，放佛什么也打不倒他。一股酒香味蔓延在洗手间内，与浓厚的苦咖啡气息在空气中交融。

singto没忍住吻了吻印记，伸出舌尖细细舔弄着那处，缠绵悱恻。与身下粗暴的冲撞形成鲜明对比……脖颈是omega最敏感脆弱的地方，singto的气息流连让Krist激起一阵阵别样的快感，在这双重快感下他的前段颤了颤，终于射出精来。

singto还在舔着Krist的脖颈后侧，放佛有什么魔力吸引着他……Krist有些害怕，高潮过后声音颤抖的开口：“别……别标记我。”

singto的唇离开了那处，身下又挺了几下就抽出尽数射在Krist腿间。

Krist的发情结束了，滚烫的皮肤也慢慢恢复下来，神色清明冷静了不少。突然的抽离让他有些尴尬……

Krist沉默的穿好裤子，看到singto一副无所适从的模样，开始怀疑刚刚干他的人是不是眼前这位。

不过……眼前最重要的是要让singto不把这件事说出去，不然一切都功亏一篑。

Krist按着singto的肩膀，恶狠狠的威胁：“我警告你，你不许告诉别人，听见没？”

singto露出一个毫无破绽的微笑，温和道：“好。”

Krist见singto没趁机提出什么要求，松了一口气，整理好了衣服就走出隔间，然后想起什么似的回头看看singto，发现他衣衫竟然一点都没乱……哼。

Krist这才发现洗手间的大门早被反锁了，看了看singto，这小子想的还挺周到嘛。

但他万万想不到的是，他打开门和singto一起走出来后——

发现外面站着好几个人……

有几个尿急的连忙进去了，男的等厕所也就算了，谁能告诉他那几个眼冒红光的小姑娘是怎么回事吗？？？

Krist努力忽视，额头冒着冷汗，步伐有些不稳的走了……希望他们别看出什么倪端……

然后第二天Krist强上小助理的传闻就流传在剧组之中……

Krist已经无心去制止流言，因为他还忙着对付人生中极大的麻烦。

singto冒着星星眼，可怜巴巴的请求道：“Krist，今晚我能去你家吗？”

Krist很想直接拒绝，但是他的眼神让他心软了，况且他的发情期明天还会来到，也许……让这样一个尽在掌控之中的小奶狗来帮他，会是个不错的选择……

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
